1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for inputting characters by making head motion, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for inputting characters by selecting a predetermined numeral group from a keyboard displayed on a screen through making a predetermined pattern of head motion and selecting a character assigned to each number in the selected numeral group through making another head motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There were many methods introduced for enabling a quadriplegic disabled person to input characters into a terminal such as a computer. For example, the quadriplegic disabled person may use voice recognition to input characters. Also, the quadriplegic disabled person may operate a keyboard by holding a long stick using a mouth or teeth. Furthermore, a quadriplegic disabled person may use a sensor for detecting a biological signal generated by clenching and operate a mouse based on the detected biological signal to select predetermined characters in a keyboard displayed on a screen.
Such conventional character inputting methods have shortcomings. That is, it is difficult to use the voice recognition based character inputting method if a quadriplegic disabled person is incapable of speaking or if a quadriplegic disabled person is in a noisy environment. Using of a long stick makes a quadriplegic disabled person uncomfortable and seriously stresses the muscles of a neck and a jaw if a quadriplegic disabled person holds the long stick using the mouth for long time.